


A wonderful idea

by JessChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessChan/pseuds/JessChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-DISCONTINUED- There is a very small chance that I'll ever continue this so I'm putting this here. Not deleting it bc there's still 2 AoKaga smut scenes so you can still read those as a pwp, just don't expect any Kise ^^</p><p>Aomine & Kagami are in a stable relationship. Aomine notices Kise secretly looking at them sometimes & an idea starts to form in his head..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A stolen glance

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: AoKaga turning into AoKagaKise
> 
> Rating: Definitely M

Aomine & Kagami have been in a relationship for almost 2 years now. Things have been great so far; they still play 1 on 1 at least once a week, Kagami's cooking is delicious, they have fun being idiots together, even the arguments they have are nice in their own way. And most of all, and this was very important to someone like Aomine, the sex is always amazing.

When they first started going out, Aomine had thought Kagami would be a little shy in the bedroom. Never had he been happier to be wrong. You couldn't tell at a first glance, but Kagami was one hell of a fiery little sex kitten in bed. No, he was probably more akin to something like a wild tiger. And Aomine absolutely loved that.

He loved that he didn't have to hold back with Kagami, he didn't have to be afraid to hurt him or anything. And Kagami was open to a lot of ideas, so they frequently tried out new things.

\---

At the age of 20, not having gone to college after high school and not pursuing a career in basketball, they both had jobs now. Kagami had pursued a career as a firefighter and Aomine went off to be a policeman.

The other members of the Generation of Miracles all went down their own respective paths. While Kise decided to focus solely on his modeling career, Kuroko went on to college, learning to be a kindergarten teacher, which apparently, was something he'd always wanted to be.

Murasakibara went off to some fancy patisserie school, wanting to open his own bakery one day. To help him with that, Himuro went to business school, knowing that Murasakibara would never be able to manage a shop on his own.

Midorima got accepted into a high class medical school, studying to be a doctor. Takao said something about wanting to stay by Shin-chan's side and went to nursing school.

\---

It was Sunday afternoon and they were playing 1 on 1 at a public basketball court, when Kuroko & Kise passed by. Kise was cheerfully blabbing away about who knows what, while Kuroko was sipping from his usual vanilla milkshake.

Kagami called out to them "Oi, Kise! Kuroko! Over here."

"Ah, Kagamicchi, Aominecchi!" Kise all but yelled back, smiling like an joined them on the court.

"Ossu, Tetsu, Kise." Aomine greeted them.

Kise smiled back at him, Kuroko responded with a greeting of his own "Good afternoon, Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun,' still as polite as ever.

Aomine smiled at that "You never change, do you Tetsu."

Kagami passed the ball to Kise "Alright, let's play some ball!"

Kuroko decided to sit this one out & watched from the bench, finishing his milkshake while watching his friends play.

Aomine stole the ball from Kise and threw in the hoop. "First one to score 20 hoops wins. That one doesn't count otherwise you losers don't stand a chance. Not that you do anyway." he stated, a confident smirk plastered on his face.

Kagami & Kise got fired up at the challenge and Aomine wouldn't want it any other way. "Bring it." Kagami growled. They played a good game, but Aomine still won in the end.

\---

During the game, Aomine noticed Kise getting a little closer to Kagami than necessary at some points. Not that he particularly minded, it was Kise after all.

This wasn't the first time either. He'd often catch the blond looking at Kagami, checking him out. He'd even caught Kise looking at him a few times, when the blond obviously thought he wasn't looking.

He didn't mind, it kind of intrigued him, causing an idea to pop up in his head. He'd considered it before, but always dismissed it because he wasn't sure what Kagami would think of it.

But lately he'd caught Kagami looking at Kise too sometimes, mostly when they played basketball together.

He couldn't blame him for looking though, Kise was a model after all and looked pretty hot when playing basketball. Even Aomine thought that & he could appreciate Kise's looks too.

He could see why he was so famous as a model:  
his golden hair, which had grown a little longer since high school, seemed to always stay perfectly in model, his slightly slanted, amber colored eyes usually gave him a playful aura, but sometimes you could see a glint of something else.. Something dangerous and sexy.  
His tall & lean body was covered in nice, firm muscles thanks to his basketball days, a layer of white skin all over.

Yes, Kise was definitely hot as fuck.

When the game was over and Aomine had finished gloating over his victory, they said their goodbye's and each headed home.

Just outside the court, Aomine looked over his shoulder & caught Kise glancing back at them. Noticing Aomine looking at him, the blond smiled and waved goodbye.

"Interesting.." Aomine mused.

\---

Back at Kagami's apartment, Kagami took a quick shower first before preparing dinner, while Aomine took his shower.

They weren't officially living together yet, but over time a lot of his stuff ended up at the apartment, so he was practically living there anyway.

While in the shower, he toyed with his earlier idea, thinking of ways to make it possible.

After a while he decided to talk to Kagami about it first, subtly (as for as subtlety was possible for someone like Aomine) asking him about Kise.

Looking down, he noticed he got hard just thinking about the possibility.

He smirked at himself and got out the shower. Quickly drying himself off a bit, he draped a towel around his waist and headed towards the kitchen.

\---


	2. Pre-dinner snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine helps himself to a pre-dinner snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: AoKaga turning into AoKagaKise
> 
> Rating: M

Kagami had his back to him, so Aomine had a pleasant view of his red haired lover cooking at the stove. Said lover was humming a song to himself, swaying his hips to the rhythm, giving Aomine a nice show. Tiptoeing, he moved silently, like a panther stalking it's prey and snuck up on Kagami, who probably thought he was still in the shower.

When he was standing behind him, he slipped his hands under Kagami's apron, around his waist and pulled him closer, his half hard erection now pushing up against his ass. Kagami jumped a little at the unexpected touch of Aomine's hands around him, the corners of his mouth curving upwards when he felt something rubbing against his ass.

"Ooh, what's this?!"

Aomine nuzzled his nose in Kagami's neck and placed a few light kisses all over, earning himself an appreciative sigh from his lover.

Kagami knew where this was heading, so as to not ruin their dinner, he turned off the stove. Turning his head sideways, he reached back with his arm, grabbing a fistful of dark blue hair and pulled it closer so he could kiss his lover. He arched his back a little, pushing his ass up against Aomine's crotch who in turn hissed at the friction.

Hands still around his waist, he broke off the kiss and turned around, wrapping his own arms around the other's neck and smiled.

"Dinner is almost ready"

Aomine grinned "I'd rather eat you right now," leaning forward and biting Kagami's lower lip.

Kagami laughed out loud "You're such a pervert!"

"You like it when I'm being a pervert though" Aomine responded, a grin on his face, and pushed their crotches together.

"Hmm" Kagami reacted. He took in the sight of his horny lover, naked save for a small towel wrapped around his waist, which did not do a very good job in hiding his arousal. Blue azure eyes stared back at his own fiery red ones, lust apparent in them. His eyes roved over his body, from the sharp cheekbones to thin lips, ready to devour him at any time. Looking down, his hand followed the path his eyes were taking in, sliding it over a perfectly chiseled chest, still slightly damp from the shower. Gliding his fingers down over the smooth abs, Aomine grunted. Kagami smiled as he traced his fingers through the small trail of blue hair starting at the bottom of his bellybutton, going down to where it disappeared into the towel.

Looking up again, he pushed their lips together, going for a slow sensual kiss.

\---

"You'll have to settle for this now," Kagami said as he dropped to his knees "We'll continue after dinner." a small smile on his lips as he removed the only cloth that was covering Aomine.

Aomine sucked in a breath as he felt the air touch his dick directly and groaned when he felt Kagami's hands on it, gripping it tight. Starting slow, Kagami moved his hands up and down in a pumping manner. He turned his head slightly sideways and looked up at Aomine, locking eyes with him and slowly licked his lips in a seductive way, making them nice and wet.

He moaned at the sexy sight and felt himself grow harder. His little tiger knew how to push his buttons.

Continuing his hand movements, Kagami opened his mouth and tentatively licked at the tip a few times, already tasting some precum. Taking in only the head of Aomine's dick, he lightly sucked it, twirling his tongue around and sliding it over his slit. He continued this for a moment, appreciating Aomine's groans and moans coming from above before letting go with an audible pop.

He glanced up at Aomine, who was starting to pant a little by now. Satisfied by this reaction, he smirked. Using one hand, he kept a steady rhythm of pumping Aomine's dick while he moved his head lower, until he reached his ball.

Taking one in his mouth, he played with it for a while, sucking on it, gently pulling before letting go and looking back up at Aomine.

"How you holding up there" he asked, confident of his skills to drive Aomine over the top.

Aomine looked down, aroused by the sight of his lover on his knees before him and grunted. Instead of answering the question, he grabbed his dick with one hand, the other one finding their way into Kagami's red locks and gripped thight while guiding his dick to the redhead's lips. He moved the tip over his lower lip, leaving behind a trail of precum.

Kagami chuckled as he got the hint and opening his mouth, he took him in as far as he could in one go. Aomine hissed as he felt the warmth of Kagami's cavern all around his and placed his other hand on the other side of Kagami's head.

Placing his hands on Aomine's thighs for support, Kagami started bobbing up and down.

After a while, Aomine knew he wouldn't last much longer. He tightened his grip on Kagami's head and slowly started moving his hips, bucking them into his lover's mouth.

Kagami knew Aomine well enough by now to know what he wanted, so he relented control to his lover and relaxed his throat as best he could. Aomine slowly picked up the pace and pushed in further, feeling the back of Kagami's throat rub against the head of his dick.

Moaning at the pleasure of the contact, he felt he was close to cumming. Keeping up the same pace as before, he kept on thrusting in.

"Aahn.. Ka..gami.." he moaned, feeling his orgasm build up inside him.

Kagami closed his eyes and waited until he felt the first familiar spurt of his lover's juice hit the back of his throat.

Aomine pulled out, leaving Kagami's mouth wide open & eager to receive his gift. Aomine pumped his shaft, aiming for the open mouth in front of him, enjoying the view as he filled it with his cum.

He squeezed out every last bit and sighed satisfied, threw his head back & groaned.

When he looked back down, he was just in time to see Kagami drink every last drop, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed, his tongue sweeping over his lips to make sure he got everything. Kagami had admitted, much to Aomine's delight, that he quite enjoyed the taste of sperm.

Aomine groaned "Hhgn, you know.. You look so damn sexy when you do that." While wiping his thumb over Kagami's bottom lip and cupping his cheek.

Kagami leaned into his touch & smiled "I know. That's part of why I do it."

Aomine smiled back, helping his lover get up & grabbed his towel. He leaned forward and caught Kagami's lips in a kiss. He could taste himself on Kagami's tongue, something he also quite enjoyed himself.

Breaking apart, Kagami looked at him "Now go put on some clothes and set the table while I finish dinner!" he said with a smile on his face. He pushed Aomine in the direction of the bedroom and slapped his ass as he went. "And hurry up!" he added playfully.

Aomine let out a laugh "Hahaha! Yessir!" and did as he was told. He quickly put on some loose black shorts and a white sleeveless shirt and went back to set the table.

\---

Kagami was back at his stove, humming the same song as before while swaying his hips. Aomine smiled at his silly lover and went over to the cupboard to get the bowls to set the table.

Having set the table, Aomine moved over to where Kagami was standing and placed his chin on the other's shoulder.

"How much longer until it's ready" he asked, his stomach already rumbling.

Kagami frowned "If you didn't interrupt me earlier, it would have been ready by now." And thwacked Aomine one the head with his spoon.

"Aaw" Aomine moaned slightly in pain and rubbed his head. "I didn't hear you complain earlier though" he said, wrapping his arms around Kagami's waist again.

"Yes yes, I simple could not resist the glorious Aomine" Kagami mocked. "Here, taste this" and turned around to shove a spoonful of miso soup in his mouth. "Good?" he asked.

As always, Kagami's cooking was impeccable. "Delicious, as always" he answered and placed a kiss on Kagami's cheek. "Is it done now?" he asked while peering over his shoulder at the food.

"Yeah, it's done" Kagami smiled. As he scooped out their portions, Aomine looked at him fondly. He always enjoyed watching Kagami cook, he always looked happy when he was cooking something. Taking some of the bowls from Kagami, he walked to the table and put them down.

Today's dinner was a katsudon rice bowl* with miso soup and some fresh veggies. Aomine felt his mouth start to water as he waited for Kagami to join him.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said, before digging into the meal before them. They made some small talk while they ate, mostly about work and about their earlier basketball match.

Aomine finished first after a second serving, while Kagami was finishing his third serving, his stomach never ceasing to amaze Aomine. He leaned back and rubbed his stomach, letting out a burp. "Aaah, delicious as always!" Aomine praised.

Kagami put down his empty bowl, wiped his mouth and smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Moving his leg under the table, he slipped his foot in between Aomine's legs, his toes touching his crotch as his wiggled them around. "How about some dessert now?" Kagami smirked.

Aomine grinned back & stood up, leaning over the table to catch his lips in a heated kiss, his tongue slipping in. Breaking the kiss, he leaned back "Yes please." He grabbed Kagami's arm and they all but ran to the bedroom, Kagami chuckling over Aomine's impatience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer because I kept procrastinating stuff and oh well.. Here it is, mostly smut & a small domestic scene. Next chapter might take a while because it'll have more dialogue & I'm not very good at that so I have a feeling I'll be stuck at that part for a while.. If it takes too long, I might just post the smut part first and the dialogue later.. I'll see how it goes!
> 
> Enjoy the smut & feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the god awful chapter title, I suck at these things OTL


	3. To the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this took a little longer than expected, sorry about that.. Anyway, since it’s Aomine’s birthday now, I’ll just consider this my contribution to the fandom. Happy B-day Aomine!

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Aomine let go of Kagami’s hand and walked over to the bed and took off his shirt. A smile on his face, Kagami followed him to the bed until he stood right in front of him. He placed both his hands on Aomine’s chest and pushed him down unto the bed. Aomine looked up at his red headed lover and wanted to push himself back up just as Kagami leaned forward and crawled on the bed. Straddling him, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on the ground. A hand on the back of his head pulled him down until their foreheads were touching.

Aomine smiled up at him “You wanna be in charge today, Tiger?”

“Hmm” he responded, licking his lips with the tip of his tongue seductively before pressing them down unto Aomine’s. It started off as a slow kiss, lips moving against each other. Kagami slipped his tongue out, pressing for entrance, which Aomine gave almost instantly, his own tongue ready to capture the other’s. The kiss quickly turned more passionate as tongues wrapped around each other, sweeping over every surface inside their mouths, lips being bitten, tiny moans and gasps for air escaping their mouth. Aomine’s hand on the back of Kagami’s head prevented him from breaking the kiss. Kagami quickly solved that by placing his own hand on top of Aomine’s head, grabbing a handful of dark blue hair and pulling it backwards so he could break the kiss.

Smirking down at his lover, he purred “I’m in charge, remember?”

Aomine let out a low grumble as Kagami lowered his head and sunk his teeth in the soft flesh of his neck. That was gonna leave a mark, he thought as he felt a tongue trace a line from the bite mark to his earlobe. While Kagami was busy nibbling on his ear, he slowly let his hands move over Kagami’s back. He let his fingers trace the waistband of his pants, then moved down to cup his hands on the redhead’s firm ass. Giving them a tight squeeze earned him an appreciative moan from the owner of said cheeks.

Kagami sat up straight, his hands on Aomine’s chest as he positioned himself on his lap. He licked his lips as he started moving, grinding his ass down over Aomine’s clothed dick. The hands on his ass had moved to his hips by now and he felt their grip tighten as he ground down harder.

Although the friction of ass on his dick felt incredible, he needed more than this. Moving his hands up to the waistband of Kagami’s pants, he hooked a finger under it and started pulling it down. Kagami lifted himself up, making it easier to take off his pants and reveal he was already rock hard.  Aomine made a move to take off his own pants as well, but Kagami already beat him too it. Not so accidentally brushing his palm over his still clothed groin, Kagami pulled his pants down & threw them next to his own.

Settling back on Aomine’s lap, he grabbed both their dicks and started rubbing them together.

“Aaah, shit.. That feel good, Taiga” Aomine moaned, his fingers once more digging into the soft flesh of Kagami’s thighs. The redhead groaned and rubbed harder and faster.

Aomine slid his hands up to Kagami’s chest along his sides. He swiped his thumbs over Kagami’s nipples, gentle at first, then rougher, pushing down on them, pinching them between his thumb and index finger. Soft moans and labored breathing filled the room. Kagami’s breath hitched and he halted his movements when Aomine started working on his nipples. Aomine smirked at that, because he knew those were one of his weak spots.

“What’s wrong Taiga?”

“Hhgn.. You know wha-aahn“

Aomine gave a sharp twist to one of his nipples, breaking off his sentence midway.

“You..” Kagami grumbled “Move.” he said as he removed the hands from his nipples. Leaning down so he was on his hands and knees, he went for Aomine’s lips, roughly kissing them. After pulling on his lower lip with his teeth, he breathed “My turn.”

So he ever so slowly crawled forward, making sure to rub their bodies together at certain points until he was positioned so that his dick was over Aomine’s head. Steadying himself by holding onto the headboard of the bed, he lowered himself so he was within an inch of Aomine’s face.

The latter seemed to get the message, as he let his tongue slip out from between his lips and teasingly trailed it along the underside of his shaft. Kagami bit his lip to stifle a moan and pressed down lower in hopes of more direct contact. Aomine grabbed his shaft with one hand and slowly started pumping, his tongue still swiping along the underside. When he reached the head, he slid his thumb over his slit, pressing down in the middle.

Kagami was still trying to keep his voice down, so Aomine moved his other hand and pressed it against his lips. Kagami eagerly took a finger in his mouth, licking and sucking it. A second and third finger were pulled in as well and Kagami kept licking them. Aomine started moving them around in his mouth, pulling them out and pushing them back in. A small trickle of saliva was escaping Kagami’s mouth, slowly dribbling down his throat. Once he was sure they were wet enough, Aomine pulled his fingers away.

Kagami groaned at the loss first but that was quickly replaced by a small whimper as he felt the first finger enter him. As Aomine pushed it in further, he continued pumping Kagami’s dick and sucked the tip, sliding his tongue over the slit.

He pushed in a second finger and started moving around inside, looking for that one sweet spot that would drive his little tiger over the top. He knew he found it when Kagami arched his back and nearly screamed. He continued his attack on the sweet nub of pleasure while Kagami started shaking and twitching around his fingers.

“Shit! I’m gonna cum, gonna cum, aaahn” Kagami moaned as Aomine continued his assault. He used both fingers to press down and at the same time took his dick in his mouth further and started sucking hard. He felt Kagami clench down on him and soon after, he came in his mouth.

Keeping his fingers inside, he pulled Kagami back down to his lap where his own painfully hard erection lay waiting. He wrapped his free hand around Kagami’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He’d been wanting to try this for some time now, so he had purposefully not swallowed yet. Kagami’s eyes went wide for a second when he slipped his tongue in Aomine’s mouth and felt his own cum inside. Aomine slipped his own tongue in Kagami’s mouth and started kissing him passionately, spreading the cum between them, mixing it with their saliva. It was a new experience for both of them, and not at all an unpleasant one.

Kagami especially seemed to be turned on by this if the muffled moans and his renewed erection were any indication. When they broke of the kiss, they each swallowed what was left. Both were breathing heavily by now and Kagami had a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

“That was new” he said in between breaths.

Aomine shrugged and smiled up at him “Thought I’d try it out. Seems like you liked it.” He said, pushing a finger at Kagami’s dick.

“Hhmm” Kagami hummed and thrust his hips forward.

Aomine used the movement to slip in a third finger and Kagami started pushing back at them, trying to get them to go deeper.

“Aaagh, enough already! I want This” he grabbed Aomine’s dick “in me. Now.”

Aomine laughed “You’re in charge, remember. Go ahead.” he said as he licked his lips in anticipation and pulled his fingers out.

Kagami moved back a little, positioning himself so Aomine’s tip was at his entrance. Pushing down, he felt the tip slip in and paused while he got used to the feeling. Slowly he pushed down further, until Aomine was fully sheathed inside him.

“Fuck” Aomine grumbled “So tight..”

Kagami held his position for a minute or so, getting used to being so full and then slowly started moving up and down, each time a little more and more until he felt himself loosen up a little. Aomine had his hands on Kagami’s hips, supporting him as he moved.

When he knew Kagami was getting used to it, he started thrusting his hips up at the same time as when Kagami was coming down again. Slowly at first, matching Kagami’s pace but he was not known for his control and Kagami knew that.

Kagami grabbed his own erection, wrapping it in his fist and started pumping. Aomine felt him clench down on him and knew he couldn’t last much longer.

“Shit. Taiga, I’m gonna speed up now ‘cause I can’t take it much longer..” he said as he dug his fingers in Kagami’s hips.

“Uuhn, me too..” Kagami moaned softly.

Aomine took a firmer grip on Kagami’s hips and started thrusting rapidly, both of them groaning and moaning as they neared their climax. Kagami came first, his fist pumping at his erection, he came hard, some of it landing on Aomine’s chest, the rest dripping down his hand. Aomine came soon after, as Kagami clenched down on him during his own climax and the sight of watching him lick his hand clean of his own cum was too sexy, so he shot his load deep inside his lover. Kagami closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Aomine come inside him.

Kagami fell forward on top of Aomine as they both caught their breaths. He used his fingers to pick up what had landed on Aomine’s chest and licked it off.

“We should clean up” he said after they had caught their breath. Aomine groaned as he felt himself slip out when Kagami got up and headed to the bathroom. He watched as his lover walked away in all his naked glory, semen slowly trickling down his thighs.

By the time Kagami got back, Aomine had cleaned himself up with some tissues and was already making himself comfortable on the bed. Kagami slipped in next to him and laid his head on his chest as Aomine wrapped his arm around him. They lay in a comfortable silence for a while when Aomine started talking.

“Hey Taiga..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for this being late.. Though I don’t even know if people are actually waiting for an update anymore ^^’ Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it, please review if you want! I’m hoping to have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the day after that! If I cant do it by then, it’ll probably be another week before I can update again.. But I’ll try to get it done this week!


End file.
